Fatty alcohols can include alkanes or alkenes having an alcohol (or hydroxyl) functional group. The carbon chain length of fatty alcohols can vary from 4 carbons to about 34 carbons. The alcohol group can be attached to the carbon chain, for example, at a terminal carbon.
Physically these alcohols can be oily liquids or can be waxy solids depending on the length of their carbon chain and can be used in the production of detergents, surfactants, cosmetics, foods, and as industrial solvents. Fatty alcohols can exhibit C12 amphipathic nature, having both hydrophilic and lipophilic ends and can behave as nonionic surfactants. They can find use as emulsifiers, emollients, and thickeners, for example, in cosmetics and food industry.